


Die.

by itsnotlove



Series: I adore you [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Izaya's desk, Rough Sex, jesus christ shiki, rough everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Hahahaha why





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilquangdong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilquangdong/gifts).



Despite the greeting she was given, Namie gave no indication that she’d noticed Shiki’s presence. She continued typing, albeit slower than she had initially, until she finished her sentence. Sighing irritatedly, she pushed herself away from the desk and rose from her chair.

 

“Is the informant here?”

 

A ghost was in the office, it seemed, but Namie chose not to pay any mind to it. No good would ever come from giving annoying things attention. Instead, she strode quietly away from her desk and toward the apparition of an annoyance (who seemed to be placing himself in her way), with the intention of going to the kitchen.

 

“Yagiri-san.”

 

Was there a noise? It was probably the wind. In any case, it was nothing that required or deserved her attention.

 

Mumbling something that sounded like _‘woman,’_ under his breath in an aggravated tone, Shiki caught Namie’s arm in a vice grip. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her bicep, each acting as a reminder of just who she was ignoring.

 

Someone dangerous. Someone who had no time for this, for her, or for anything she stood for. Someone who could kill and forget about it over a cigarette moments later.

 

He pissed her off, and refused to give in so easily.

 

She was a trophy- something to be admired and won (though her brother had won her years earlier), not to mention fought for.

 

She wouldn’t go down so easily, and he shouldn’t just expect her to.

 

His grip tightened as her expression hardened. She said nothing and displayed no signs of pain, but her thoughts were clear.

 

“This isn’t how one treats a guest, Yagiri-san.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for when someone is _invited_ here _._ ”

 

“You’re forgetting your place.”

 

“You’re inventing yours.” Smirking, she tilted her head away from him and looked toward the ceiling. “I suppose it’s normal for men _your age_ to overcompensate and inflate their self worth, but keep me out of your disgusting fantasies.”

 

There were few things that truly angered Shiki. As the youngest appointed Executive in the Awakusu-kai, he’d already shown a tremendous amount of restraint and patience in his work. He was beyond his years when it came to how he processed his thoughts, and how he translated those thoughts so that they could apply to situations.

 

He had never been quick to anger, choosing to understand before acting. He was known for punishing his underlings, but rarely to sate his own rage. Shiki was, by any standard, a careful and precise man. Which was exactly the reason why Namie found herself slammed into Izaya’s desk, her head pressing against several colourful pens as the harsh edges dug painfully into her thighs.

 

Her arm was twisted behind her back, a reminder of who was in control, as a careful hand traced her hip.

 

“Apologise.”

 

“Die.”

 

With any other woman, chuckling would be the wrong move. It would make them loathe Shiki’s touch, and they’d begin impersonating the world’s most rain starved deserts. Any willingness to cooperate would be lost to their pride, and Shiki would be forced to discreetly admit defeat and withdraw his advances.

 

But _this_ woman- this awful, prideful, hateful woman- was different.

 

Shiki knew that she had no time for games, and he could at least appreciate her apparent boredom with the kinder things. _This_ woman was an empress, and needed to be regarded as such. She could only understand things such as war, and needed to have a battle waged if she were to even acknowledge his advances.

 

“Such a foul mouth, Yagiri-san...” His fingers trailed down her hip and to her thigh, scratching lightly at the thin material that covered her. “I will remind you of your place.”

 

Namie’s hiss was only partly out of spite, and her shiver was barely caused by disgust. Her teeth bit harshly on her lower lip as she fought her own reactions, not wanting to give in as easily as she felt she was. Even if her legs were spreading and her lower back was dipping, there was no reason to make _noises._

 

There was still a gap between Shiki’s crotch and Namie’s rear, which he took full advantage of. Almost languidly, he dragged his nails between her legs and up her inner thigh, pausing only for a moment when they met her slowly heating skin.

 

“It’s good to see you can take _instructions,_ Yagiri-san.” He lauded quietly, running the tip of one finger along the edge of her thigh-high stockings. “Just how closely were you listening?”

 

Without waiting for her reply, he quickly moved higher until his hand reached the apex of her thighs. She shivered violently against his calloused fingers as they slipped along her slit. “ _Good girl._ ”

 

“I _hate_ you.”

 

Her back arched in what looked to be a painful way as he pushed a finger inside her, his thumb already reaching for her clitoris. Any designs she’d had on staying silent were lost as a long, low groan tumbled out from her lips, loud enough to cover Shiki’s amusement.

 

“ _Good._ ”

 

With her teeth biting into her lip once more, Namie fought to contain herself. It wasn’t fair that such a pig could bring this out in her. He’d barely done anything, and yet she was reacting as if she were nothing more than an untouched virgin. It was preposterous! Disgusting! Cruel, unusual, despicable, and abhorrent. Obviously, this was a trap of her own. Her body was acting on its own, attempting to ensnare the bastard pervert behind her whilst he was on his _little_ power trip!

 

Lost in her thoughts and rationalisations, Namie didn’t hear the sound of a fly being unzipped, and barely noticed the finger inside her retreating.

 

“Don’t hold your cries back.” Something familiar pressed against her entrance tenderly. “I’ll be disappointed if you do, _Namie_.”

 

As Namie opened her mouth to respond, Shiki pushed himself inside her roughly. She cried out loudly, red rapidly overtaking her pale features, but was given no reprieve nor consideration.

 

He slammed into her roughly, his thrusts fast and unrelenting. She clamped herself around him, squeezing herself as much as possible as her arse moved higher into the air. There was no point in resisting, and even if she’d been able to, she wouldn’t have. It felt good even if he was disgusting.

 

Shiki released the arm he was holding behind Namie’s back, choosing to grip her hip as his other hand snuck around the front of her. With practiced ease, he gently rubbed a finger against her clitoris, barely managing to keep time with how often he snapped his hips against hers.

 

It was too much. It was overstimulating, doing nothing to aid Namie with maintaining her loose grip on her sanity. She swore loudly, angry that her thoughts were clouded and that her body was possessed by such an _awful_ man. Moving against him was a rebellion, not a surrender- her own attempt at sending the man half as insane as she felt.

 

As Shiki fucked into her, he remained silent. The shallow pants and tightening grip on her hips were the only indication that he was at all affected by her. His movements became erratic, almost clumsy, as she pushed herself back against him.

 

This woman was unlike any other he’d had.

 

This woman refused to be dominated, even when she wished for it.

 

He wanted to break her over and over, then fuck the pieces afterward. To have her on all fours in front of him, begging to please him.

 

He’d almost done it, so he’d thought, but the faint hint of a smirk and the look of pure, unadulterated hatred had told him he hadn’t been close.

 

“Bitch.” The look in her eyes as she’d sucked his cock, letting her face get fucked but acting as though she were still in control. “ _You bitch._ ”

 

He only spoke those two sentences before he finished, cumming hard as she continued to fuck back against him as if he were nothing more than a sextoy. Only when he felt as though he’d been milked dry did he pull out, quickly tucking himself into his pants as he inspected his handiwork.

 

After rearranging his shirt and zipping himself up, Shiki gave Namie’s still bent body another once over. “Finish yourself off.”

 

Still collapsed on the desk, Namie refused to move until she heard the door open and click shut. She’d been planning on doing just that until she’d been _instructed_ , and refused to lower herself by following such a disgusting order.

**Author's Note:**

> ???????????????????????????


End file.
